Interrupted  Intimacy
by Blackrosesawait
Summary: When reading a Intimate part of a fic,do you ever wish someone would interrupt but they never seem too? Well if this is you,then this is the fic for you!each Chapter is Different Characters,Settings Exc. But All with Interrupted Intimacy!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**So,when ever I read a fanfic, when it starts to get intimate I always hope that someone will come in the room, and almost never, It I have decided to create this, Each Chapter will be a new setting new characters Ect. So now that I am done Blabbering, hear ya go.**

Chapter 1:  
Bella & Edward/Bella's Room/Human

Bella POV:

It was a Saturday night,I was sitting in bed, Doing absolutely there was a Loud crash at my window followed by Three Softer bangs. I hesitantly Walked over to the window, grabbing the closest thing I could find; A over sized plush pig. Seriously? Whatever. I thought, its the best I have. Another Crash came from the window, follow by a soft muttering. leaning against the wall, slowly edging closer, then peeked over, To see Edward Cullen my Boyfriend Half hanging on the my window, half stuck in a tree.

I opened the window Slightly, Trying to muffle my laughter at the sight before. It wasn't rare for Edward to climb in my window at night, after all we practically live in each others dooryards, But it's just usually he's a bit more-Graceful.

"God, Dammit. Bella! Open the window!" Edward Whisper-Shouted, Not realizing it was already open. He cussed a few times more before looking up. And seeing the window was already open. He began to push himself up and I grabbed one of his hands and pulling him inside,he flopped onto the floor. He slowly stood up,Trying to maintain his dignity.

"Hey,Baby." He grinned at me,Then eyed the pig. "Nice." he sarcastically complimented.

"Shut up!' I said, Playfully throwing the plush toy at him. "You know,You very lucky that When Charlie sleeps he dead to the world because that was quite an entrance."

"Damn right I'm lucky or I wouldn't be able to do this." He grabbed me and the waist and pulled my body close to his. His Lips Brushed gently along my collarbone, my neck,beside me mouth and finally our lips moved together, Perfectly. Edwards Tongue grazed my lower, lip asking for entrance,Which I immediately gave him. Our tongues entwined repeatedly. I pulled away for Air, Breathing Heavily, like Edward. Staring at me with both love and lust in those emerald eyes,He roughly yet softly at the same time, Pushed me onto the bed, Hovering over top of me. Our mouth found each other again, And Edward Began exploring my body, his hands sliding down my side, Stopping at my thigh, before going, Back up, And entering Under my shirt,as they softly massaged my stomach. My hand were busy to, Buried deep in Edward luscious Bronze Mop of hair. Fingers Tangling and untangling through his hair .The kisses Started to get rougher, Our breathing wanted each other, and we wanted each other now,

"God,Edward."I moaned, when his hand touched a certain part of my stomach. He broke our lips apart and looked at me,I knew what he was asking,I nodded.

Our Mouths reconnected. Edwards Hands came our from under my shirt and and quickly un bottomed it, soon my shirt was flung across the room. Not to be unfair, I brought his shirt over his head and threw it on the ground with mine, or a least that's where I aimed for, But clumsy old me, Threw it completely in the wrong direction, and it got caught on a lamp, Sending the lamp crashing to the ground, But neither of us payed any Lips were all over my body,And mine were all over his.

"Are, You, Sure,You're,Ready?" Edward Asked between kisses.

"Yes." I panted. Edward Reached behind me, And unclasped my bra. He was just about to take it of me..

"Bella, I heard a crash are you Alr- OH GOD!" Charlie was standing in the doorway of my bedroom.  
_

Charlies POV

I was just finishing watching the game on Tv when a loud crash came from Bella's room, Knowing her she probably knocked something down, I better go check.

I walked about the stairs to Bella's room and knocked on the door. No answer, Maybe something had happened. I opened the door..

"Bella I heard a crash are you alr-OH GOD!" I cried. Before me was a sight no father would EVER wish to see. There on Bella's bed was a shirtless boy,on top of her Kissing her like there was no tomorrow. on top of it all, Bella didn't seem to be wearing to much either.

My sudden outburst must of scared the boy, Because he fell of the bed, Leaving Bella pretty he fell I saw his face. It was none other than Edward Cullen, the neighbors son. I had known he and Bella were a "thing" for a while now (as much as a tried to pretend they weren't) but I had always thought of him as a good kid,good grades, Doctors son, And generally pretty polite.

"Both of you," I mutter through my teeth. "Get dressed and get downstairs,now." I walked out of Bella's room muttering, "little Nasty." under my breath, I couldn't help it.

Two minutes later, Bella and *cringe* Edward, Joined me downstairs,fully clothed.

They sat on the sofa, looking at the floor. No one spoke for a minute.  
finally when I was calm enough I knew I wouldn't shoot him I began.  
"so, You sneak into my house, and get funky with my daughter , What do you have to say for yourself,Edward?"

"Well I'm-" Edward began, but was cut off by Someone's muffled laughter.

"and what is so Funny Isabella.?" I questioned her.

"You,Said Funky!" she gasped between laughed.

"Don't think that I will let you off easy, Just because you're my daughter, missy."

That shut her up immediately ,which set Edward off.

"That's it!" I yelled. "I'm calling your parents."

"Crap."Edward muttered under his breath.

I picked up the phone, Staring at the two of them while I waited for Esme or Carlisle to pick up,

Esme picked up on the second ring. "Charlie,Oh I was just about to call you! have you seen Edward,He's not in his room and I've looked everywhere!"

Actually that was why I called you." I replied, Smirking just a bit.

"Oh that goodness!" Esme sighed."Where was he.

"Well Esme, He was in bed, with Bella."

"Oh, Dear God," Esme said.

"Nice Bro" a voice screamed from another phone.

"Emmett!" Esme screamed. "PUT THE PHONE DOWN."

"sorry. " she said, In a softer tone. "Could I speak with Edward?"

"Of course. "I smiled, handing the phone to Edward.

Hi Mom." He said,sheepishly,Then there was a lot of unitelligible Screaming,But soon she calmed down.

"She wants to talk to you."He whispered,Cowarding back into the chair.

"Hello?"I said talking the phone. "Hi, Charlie. I want Edward home, now, But I don't trust him to come home by himself, Could you give a Police Escort(I)

"HAHA!" Emmett Cried,He must of picked the phone up again.

"EMMETT CULLEN IF YOU DON'T GET OFF THE PHONE RIGHT NOW SO HELP ME GOD..."

Of Course Emmett,I'll see you in a bit." I smiled.

I hung up the phone. "Well, C'mon Edward." I grabbed My Gun and a pair of handcuffs I had in my vest, might as well do this right.

"No!" Bella began to freak out. "I mean I know you're upset and probably do want to kill him, but you can't Charlie, you can't! You'll go to jail and-"

"Relax Bella,I'm not going to shoot him, as much as I want too." I said that last part A bit lower than the rest.

"Esme want Me to give Eddie here a "Police Escort" Home, So C'mon." Edwardlowly got up and walked over to where I was standing and I Handcuffed him right away, God that felt good. I pushed my gun against his back, Pushing him towards the door.

"I'll be back in a few minutes Bella, and DON'T go anywhere, I'm not finished with you." I called over my shoulder.

Outside it was silent as we walked to the Cullens.  
"So" Edward said Trying to make conversation.

"Don't try to talk to me,Bub." I warned.

"Ok." he agreed.

Bella's POV

It only seemed like Charlie was gone for a matter of seconds before he was was quiet for what felt like Forever.

"Sooo.." I said,"How bout them Yankees?"

**Soo...Yeah I was bored and I need something to work on when I Can't think of what to write in my other story..The Sexual Part Kinda Suck Cuz that is not my Area of Expertise But what ever. PLz Review/Alert and What not byee :D**


End file.
